


【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 11

by lattice20190107



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107





	【真遥】笑颜系列 Chapter 11

 

橘真琴ver.

 

 

 

“凡事要三思。”

正值上课时间，咖啡厅比往日冷清许多。坐在对面的龙崎教授一推眼镜，幸好这次没掉下来。

“再发生类似的事，要通知我。”

“实在不好意思再去麻烦……”

“很多事，你暂时还没能力解决，当然要来求助我。就算不求助我，我也不会放任不管。”

严肃起来，收敛了笑容。

 

 

遥的肺一向不好，这次没复发算万幸。那晚我断定他在雨水中浸泡了整整一天，即便他矢口否认。我猜测服药及时，又被我监督着，最终只是小感冒，卧床休息两日就已无大碍。

段考结束后的第二周是自习课。事情已发展到如此地步，又获得龙崎教授的默许，我索性在他家住下陪伴他，几乎与他寸步不离。

暴雨后气温略有回暖，天空也呈现难得一见的亮色。十一月的中旬，过度疲累与提早到来的黑夜促使睡觉时间提早了许多。

 

极简设计的白色办公桌上整齐摞满各类专业书籍，两台笔记本电脑打字声噼里啪啦响。失而复得的情绪笼罩下，两人静静坐在两端各忙各的事。无需过于亲昵的接触，抬头能看见对方便足够。即便不抬头也能感受到对方的存在，只这样就好。

生活宁静安然，电话依旧不断。有学生打来电话询问情况，他三言两语宽慰过去。他依旧在忙原先学生的事，我也只是把上自习的地点由教室挪到他家。处于风暴中心的我与他，过得十分悠然自得。这一切都最要感谢龙崎教授。

 

  

虽然自始至终都对龙崎教授持以万分尊敬的心态，大约之前还是太过低估这个人的能力。

各方面的能力。

遥恢复原职，据说与美院学生的热切呼声有很大关系。联名请愿的事遥未曾提起，我也只是从贵澄那里有所听闻。

“不止是我的努力，遥前辈真的很受学生欢迎。”

“能恢复当然好，但……”

接过龙崎教授递来的校内时政报。

“怎么……”

那些人……

 

“多行不义必自毙。之前很多事迟早会露出马脚，我只是帮遥前辈加快了进程。人在做，天在看。”

“我明白你的顾虑橘君。为了我尊敬的前辈及器重的学生，守护你们的感情突然变得神圣起来了。”

“何况原本就是跨院……”

确实校规里并没明文规定，似乎开了先河。依旧相当不安，但总能暂时放下心。

 

 

我告诉遥时，他正手持画笔端坐于画架前，仔细端详刚完成的作品。大约无视我怀揣的满腔激动，他直愣愣瞥了我一眼，扭过头继续看画。

“遥，这是好事呢！又能做自己喜欢的事了……”

“阅览室我依旧会去。”

地暖开了合适的温度，温暖又不过于燥热。下午两点阳光正好，关上灯也是亮堂堂。米白色窗帘平整没有折边，阳光透过落地窗，将室内染上一层金黄。他背对我，调色盘与颜料整齐摆放在一旁架子上。

秋日残景依旧萧索。金黄与枫叶红，都是专属于深秋的色调。流动的色彩与跳跃的笔触诠释着另一种意义上的盎然生机。不会有过分的冲击力，是和缓的，安宁的，正如我与他感情那般的。

看似不成章法的线条与大片铺洒的色块蕴含着内心的强烈感情。通过这种方式来谱写抒情诗，是画师的特权。

“没有为什么，想去而已。”

常人并不会光顾的场所，不知不觉早已成为的共同回忆。最初印象中的午后炽热的日光，也正如此时。作为感情的见证，即便遥不再去那里值班，我也会时常去坐坐的。

  

 

“怜一如既往爱多管闲事。”

但明显的，遥你也松了口气吧。

“真琴，你和怜就说了这么多？”

能看透我一切的，也无非是他一人。

 

确实不止呢。

我希望能了解更多关于遥的事，过去的现在的。

“无论怎样，我都希望向你解释清楚。前段时间，橘君是不是听说了遥前辈很多不好的传闻？”

“算是。”

人言可畏，流言蜚语我还是有能力辨识的。                

“那就好，谣言止于智者。”

短暂的沉默中气氛有些尴尬。我装作看窗外，不知如何组织语言。

 

现在遥……在泡澡吗？可别睡着。着凉了，几天静养会功亏一篑。

“遥前辈崇尚自由，做任何事都随心所欲。”

“我明白。”

“但那人在某些方面相当的认真，认真到执拗。”

遥的这点……说实话让我很喜欢。

“他是我高中时期的前辈，很有魅力。”

“橘君不要误会，我对他单纯是后辈对前辈的崇拜。你明白吗？高岭之花，各方面都无比优秀。无论男人还是女人都会本能被吸引，希望与他接近，而他根本不自知。”

“我各方面受到他许多照顾，也很荣幸能与他成为朋友。来这所学校是追随他的脚步，留校任教有出于自己的考虑。但能与遥前辈成为并肩的同事，我相当开心。”

   

不止一次羡慕这个头发用发胶抹得一丝不苟的年轻教授。威严无比的人，极少发火却自带气场。但私下对学生和善又温柔。我是班长，与他也有许多共同话题，私下往来也密切。比起师长更像是多了一位益友。

 

我未曾有幸见到十六岁的遥，不知龙崎教授初见他时会有何种的心动。

可能会略微瘦弱一些，清俊的少年模样。一定也有那样深邃的眼眸与坚毅的神情，这可是他的标志。

十多年前高中制服款式不新潮。白上衣黑裤子大概穿得很随意，领带飘飘。会把白衬衫扎进裤子吗？那样怕麻烦的人，或许不会吧。

 

“高中时有去过遥前辈家。有幸看过相册，从小就是美人胚子。”

“遥前辈给人的感觉很清冷，没错吧？但相处久了，渐渐能察觉他的细腻与温柔。他给予的关心不流于形式，是无意间体贴入微的细致关怀。橘君比我有发言权。”

下雨天，要带伞呢。

“遥前辈对待感情的态度其实略有些消极。自己并不想掌握主动权，总怕伤害别人。之前有过次数不多的恋爱，都是实在不知如何拒绝别人的心意，才半推半就开始交往。感觉不到他付出感情的多少，但有件事可以肯定。他努力想成为一个合格的恋人。这是一定的。”

“但……不可抗力。分手后渐行渐远。遥前辈从不在感情方面过度上心，没多久就正常如初。”

这样啊。

“但你是独特的，橘君。感谢你让我见识一番不一样的遥前辈呢。”

“从未见到遥前辈对谁的感情如此深刻。他早不是波澜不惊的了，甚至越来越爱笑了。”

“你们还没交往时，他居然会同我讨论，说带你回家吃饭，做什么菜好。我说我对橘君可没了解到这种程度啊，他反问我当的是什么班导师啊。换做平常的遥前辈，绝不同我开这种玩笑的。”

“能让遥前辈一反常态的，也只有你呢，橘君。某种程度上我十分羡慕你。你是他这样上心的第一人，也会是唯一一人。”

“他啊，爱你爱到骨子里了。”

我又何尝不是。

 

“橘君是能让人放心托付的人。以后要更成熟些，无论何时都不要意气用事……”

说教又来了。接过服务员贵澄端来的冒热气的浓咖啡，无视贵澄的挤眉弄眼，摆在龙崎教授面前。

“话说你那个同学，啊鴫野君。他的头发在哪里做的……”

“先不说这个，龙崎教授还是少喝点咖啡吧。”

 

 

 

“我说过怜的审美很独特。”

遥放下画笔转过身，心领神会般贴在我怀里。

“他称赞遥是美人胚子呢。明明眼光很好。”

“我居然被他说是美人胚子……”

“总之，遥真的很好看。”

阳光透过百叶窗，地上光影斑驳。寂静中唯有彼此心跳在回荡。

 

其实前一天，龙崎教授在百忙中抽空看望了我们。他似乎吃惊于我们的好状态。

“遥前辈和橘君，都有一种大病初愈的淡淡温馨感？”

对于这个奇怪的比喻，我和遥不置可否。这几天的另一意义是一个重大发现。

《飞翔吧海底生物》，他最爱的游戏，也恰是我的最爱。

 

“遥之前为什么不告诉我？”

“……”

别开头。

原先只能独自一人闷头玩单机的遥，有对手后似乎开心不少。

 

每日睡前除了惯常的晚安吻，就是要打一小时游戏。 

“虽然事情处理得很好，我为你们开心。不过你们……要急死我吗。”

电话那端贵澄重重叹气，“一点进展没有还不如回来，我一人睡寝室怕死了。”

“怎么会一点进展没有！”

暴雨夜后，与遥的感情筑上一层稳固的根基。正式坠入爱河的我与遥，已到完全无法分离的地步。想与他一起，无论做什么。饭要一起吃，超市一同去。

每晚的睡前故事换着花样来，无论如何都不愿再度失去啊。

 

客观上讲，遥是“失去过”的。

 

 

 

与龙崎教授交谈后，我一直在刻意隐瞒这种思绪。

不是没预想过。那样出色的人总不会二十七年始终孑然一身。“多少人心中的白马王子。”引用龙崎教授的原话。

最终落在我手里了。

会是最终吗。

 

陈年往事早已翻页，何况他绝不是朝秦暮楚的人。

“真琴？”

“抱歉，走神了。”

电脑合着放在桌上，眼镜取下放在床头。午休的时光总是安然又惬意。

“用不用拉上窗帘？”

时强时弱并不刺眼。卧室窗前视野很棒，太阳被厚密云层覆盖，光线暗下来。

事实在家睡午觉时我极少拉窗帘。包容一切的湛蓝澄澈，能使人归于平静。不知不觉入眠，清新空气搭配和煦阳光能够催生一个甜美的梦境。

遥所能给我的，也是这种感觉。

 

“遥……遥，是我的初恋。”

无论初恋究竟要怎样诠释。

“对我来说意义是非凡的。之前从没对谁产生这样的感情，有遥之后再也不接受其他的恋情。在心里认定遥是一生的伴侣，是……”

是我感情的启蒙者。

支离破碎的话语很难表达炽热的感情。我用手撑着头侧躺。将睡未睡时迷蒙中的遥，乖巧又好看。

 

阳光微醺。 

头发微微有些凌乱，长长的睫毛翘起，脸颊处淡淡的红晕，安静的睡颜乖巧如小猫。皮肤光滑白皙，均匀呼吸时嘴巴微张。

前段时间的病，脸庞比刚认识他时要略微瘦削些。我替他掖好被角。

 

所谓大病初愈，大抵如此。

口口声声说尊重他的意愿，但如果他哪天执意离开……

天涯海角也会找他回来。

 

总希望他能睡得更安稳。每每看到这张安稳的睡脸，总不自觉希望他睡得更舒服些。

 

直至前几颗扣子被我一点点解开，他依旧睡得踏实。小打小闹并未触及肌肤，我暗暗嘲讽自己胆小。

那样的事，遥……并不抵触。即便近期没了这样的心情，我也……

 

第一次这样近距离仔细观察，生怕雷鸣般的心跳叨扰他的好梦。皮肤白皙细嫩，樱花般的浅色让人有些……难以把持住呢。

晚上早睡一些，午休十五分钟或许够了？

颤抖着手解开他的裤带，又轻又慢。衣裤褪下大半，坦然展现在我面前。我却条件反射般开始慌乱。

起风了。隔着窗玻璃，声音又轻又缓。正午阳光不比前日的阴暗，红叶铺盖着庭院，并未打扫，别有一番意蕴。虽如此，风一定还是刺骨。毕竟已要入冬。

 

初见的心动永不会忘。从未奢望与他同床共枕，接下来的事……更不用说。

还是想他羞红脸的样子，主动说着想要。正如贵澄所言，我渴望“被需要”。

急切想满足他的一切，下身的情形让我十分窘迫。

因为爱他，想和他做世上最幸福的事。又更在意他的想法，希望他是真的需要我。

 

“真琴……” 

准备穿拖鞋下床去浴室自行解决的瞬间，听见气声般的梦呓。

“别走……”

重新钻进被窝。好的，好的。不会走的哦。

 

   

   

与遥这样共处的倒数第二天。后天遥就要重返讲台，我自己班里的课也要开始。

“遥会紧张吗？”

“紧张什么。”

并未从书堆中探出头。

“教案整理得真棒……看见之前的学生，会开心吗？遥的学生们可都非常期待遥回归呢。”

 

我放下课本，他也同时合上电脑。还是会有这样的默契。

“我呢，有个问题想问遥。”

“遥之前谈过恋爱吧。”

“那那种事……”

 

“哪种？” 

“就是……”

我瞟着床。

 

“当然。”

 

作为恋爱的环节之一，发展到一定程度都会做。

 

视线移回到手边的书。晦涩的专业名词与西文字符扎着我的眼睛，效率无可挽回地急速降低。不同于往日在他身旁的高效率，此时再也无法全神贯注。

我不在意他的过去。第一眼便能察觉他的过去绝不简单，从那时始就已做好全足的心理准备。

得到了亲口验证，这样……难受。是为什么呢。

 

占有欲在作祟。我明白的。

 

 

“真琴？真琴？”

他拿着书在我眼前晃。

“怎么了遥？”

努力做出一贯的笑容。

“没事。”

“没事就好。”

他别开视线。

一如往常。

遥绝不会让过去的事牵绊现今生活，我明白。遥很爱我，我通通明白。

 

我过于自私。想占有你的全部……是不是真的不对。

 

 

“今晚……”

“嗯？”

“今晚，做。”

“嗯？！”

“……决定了。”

 

 

 

“机会终于来了，不要一直问我。”

电话那头贵澄似乎在约会，并无几分耐心。

“七濑老师都不怕，你还怕，你够可以。祝你今晚过得舒爽愉悦哈。”

不再回复我的短信。

 

“这样的事，还是第一次。”

不如说心情完全被遥主导。欢乐痛苦相交织，或许这正是恋爱的魅力。怀揣着想把遥彻底据为己有的奇怪念头，希望从出生始就与他结识。既然遥说，同我在一起很开心。那么让他从小开心快乐，也是我的心愿。

伴随着紫阳花的盛放而诞生的人，注定会一生幸福。六月末的雨露被我赋予了神圣的意义。即便十一月草木结霜，我大概也是上天注定有能力给予他幸福的唯一一人。

 

 

“真琴……？”

刚出浴的热气萦绕中，拥吻时不太能看清表情。湿漉漉黑发贴着面颊，依旧是我最爱的香气。一些水滑落在肩，拿过毛巾试图替他擦拭，被他环住胳膊。

我比他先洗。他围着浴袍关好门窗拉好窗帘。电脑依旧开着，“明天再忙也可以”这样说着，彻底打消我拖延的念头。

“头发不擦干，真的没问题？”

“……”

大约没有询问的必要。

 

我很怕，怕出丑。一直以来都有这样的顾虑。

“不要怕，真琴。”

“全然出于爱意……这对我来说也是第一次。”

“所以，不要怕。”

 

光是外貌就拥有治愈人心的力量。笑得不深，但，也是在用发自内心的微笑来安慰我，不是吗。

如水般的皎洁月光，拉上窗帘可惜了。明月是好兆头，虽只是因为在月中旬。

浴袍带很松，存在的意义仿佛就为此时被我扯开一般。自然抚遍全身，又自如把他压倒在床。动作意外地流畅。

渴望与他肌肤相触。他为了我而兴奋的模样，想看更多。大概怎么可能会够。

潮红的面颊，低声的喘息。气声般的呻吟撩动心弦。迫不及待吻上如樱瓣似的淡粉，他的全身都拥有魔力。

要留下痕迹。遥属于我，的痕迹。

 

 

“需要用到这些东西。”

我……不熟悉用法。

况且，遥考虑得……太为周到。

“都是今天下午才买，你看见了。”

“嗯……”

笨拙地摸索中额头已冒汗，甚至只能参考说明书，却强装镇定。在遥面前出丑，是最不愿发生的事。

 

 

“做扩张……会吗？”

“……是什么。”

不曾查资料，事前准备真的……太重要。

 

于是我看着他自己一点点做扩张。绯红脸颊颤抖的身躯，紧咬嘴唇强忍着声音。

“遥……遥想叫出来，是可以的。”

“不……没有，只是扩张而已……”

半闭半睁眼神迷离，微微喘气的间隙喊着我的名字。

遥，在平时，与我交往后的平时，自己发泄，也是这样的吗。

“嗯……”

别开头。

……果真没错。

 

这种时候就不要别开头了，让我好好亲吻你。

 

“我，想看着遥的脸。”

“也想让遥看着，我进入你。”

 

十几分钟前，意乱情迷中拒绝不了他的邀请。半推半就中他双眼含泪却要努力含着。不忍他难受，我轻摸他头发试图安慰，却被一阵阵快感催得直按住他的头，不许他离开半分。

 

用大腿强行分开他的，一点点进入的时刻磨人又难捱。声音从紧闭的牙关中悉数流出，似乎再也无法控制。

这是件羞耻的事吧。脸颊已熟透通红，沾染情欲的清冷声线也带上哭腔。这样的声音……却打开了我的开关。

不自觉想听更多呢。

 

“太激烈……”

遥的身体比我预想的敏感太多。装作轻轻的触碰便能获得很满足的反应。

“不要这样激烈，很快又要……”

动作笨拙而生硬，不懂技巧章法。纯粹顺从本能与……爱意。

前者后者都是无师自通。 

 

 

在和我做时，会想到什么呢。

之前和别人恋爱获得的幸福感……据你所言，比不上与我在一起的万分之一。

之前，和别人做这样的事时，会露出怎样的神情，说着怎样的话？

 

 

能结识遥，是极大的幸运。有时会暗中希望这幸运增添几分。

或许是我贪得无厌，希望得到遥的全部。遥的过去我没机会参与，这让我惋惜至今。

 

现在，未来，既然注定要与我一生度过，那我必不让你无依无靠独自一人。

想去哪，我都会陪伴你。

要弥补十九年……不，将近二十年的亏欠。也是填补我一直以来的空虚。

如果是幼驯染该多好。成为血缘外最亲近的人，一同分享所有的第一次。从出生始的缘分，以至于早早地互相占有，一辈子互相扶持。

 

这样，多好。

 

 

“我……看样子还早。抱歉，只好让遥……多舒服几次了。”

又释放了一次的遥瘫软在怀中，精疲力竭却仍要逞强。生理性泪水导致的眼眶通红，小声说着随真琴喜欢就好。

 

 

那晚我说尊重遥的想法，听从遥的意见，或许是心存侥幸。

不会转身丢下我一人。因为你是遥，是我……的爱人。

 

 

遥全身几乎都是敏感带。我也只有从遥这里，才能够得到最真切的，最大限度的欢愉。建立在爱情基础上的，大约是世上最令人心动，最欲罢不能的事。

快到极限的时刻，视觉与听觉双重刺激下，一切都是恍惚的。肉体碰撞的声响，连缀不成话的语句混杂着甜腻的呻吟与喘息。长久以来的欲望喷涌而出的那刻，我与他十指相扣。肩膀不受控制地颤抖，惊诧地看着眼泪砸落在他肩上，一滴又一滴。

 

 

“遥……辛苦了。”

原谅我的任性。原谅我毁了大好气氛。真的，止不住。

他摇摇头。

 

“真琴……生日快乐。成年了呢，真好。”

“以后，真的是大人了。”

抬起手抚摸我的脸颊，试图拭去源源不断涌出的泪水。

 

零点刚过。

抬头看着床头日历，这个日期被彩笔画了圈，标注了文字。

 

 

“十一月十七日。爱人的生日。二十岁快乐，亲爱的真琴。”

 

 

“真琴……不哭。”

眉眼弯弯，极尽温柔。

“我是你一个人的。所以，不要哭。”

“一直哭的话，我会有些困扰……需要给你唱歌，讲故事吗？”

 

 

 

二十岁的开端，法定及心理年龄都已成年。

成为真正意义上的大人的这个凌晨，我却环着遥的脖子，不知为何大哭了一场。

 

 

 


End file.
